


Go Figure

by thebluesthour



Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [65]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flirting, Fluff, Holidays, Ice Skating, M/M, Pining, Soft Choi Soobin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour
Summary: Soobin can't ice skate, but when a beautiful pink-haired stranger offers to teach him, he can't decline.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870156
Comments: 15
Kudos: 217





	Go Figure

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Okay, I feel like I'm back on my game! I had so much fun writing this, the inspiration is definitely back, and I hope you guys enjoy this ADORABLE fic! I got the idea late last night, but I waited until was wide awake (and sober) this morning so I could put in my best effort!
> 
> Please let me know what you think! Stay safe always!
> 
> Leave prompts [ here!](https://curiouscat.me/mapsoftheseouls)  
> (I will return to fulfilling requests after Christmas! However, if you have any holiday-themed requests, send them in now!)
> 
> Not edited.

This was the third time Soobin had gone to the ice rink. He was nothing if not determined, and as he laced up his skates he tried to remember the YouTube videos he had watched before leaving his warm and cosy apartment. It was all in his balance. He just couldn’t figure out how he was supposed to stay upright while standing on razor thin blades, and that’s not even taking into account the slippery ice.

Yet, as he looked up, he saw all everyone on the rink skating with ease. Hell, there were even _children_ skating, some of them backwards. If they could do it, Soobin could at least manage to glide a few feet without toppling over. His entire tailbone was bruised from his previous attempts, but he had set his mind to achieving this small goal, and he would put in the work it required.

He had come with his roommate and his boyfriend the first two times, but of course Taehyun was a figure skater in a past life and Beomgyu was a dancer so they had no trouble ice skating and abandoned Soobin as soon as they arrived. Taehyun had tried to teach Soobin a little, but after Soobin kept falling, Taehyun had patted his shoulder and told him that maybe he should get one of the balance contraptions that the old people used.

Soobin was, of course, offended, and he refused help from Taehyun from then on. Beomgyu only laughed at him, and so this time he was alone. He didn’t have his annoying friends distracting him and he could focus. He finished tying his skates and stood up, wishing he could afford some nice ice skates that didn’t pinch his ankles. But he supposed he should learn how to skate first before investing in professional grade materials.

He walked up to the entrance to the rink, managing to stay upright. The skates made him even taller than he already was, and he could easily see over everyone’s heads. But he didn’t pay attention to that. Thankfully, the rink was large and it was a weekday afternoon so most skaters were at work or out at lunch. Less people meant less chance of Soobin running into another human and that helped him relax.

His hand gripped the railing as he stared down at the ice. It was smooth and shiny, and so slippery. Why did it have to be so slippery? Honestly, what was the appeal of any of this? Soobin shook his bangs out of his eyes, and took a tentative first step. He didn’t fall, but he immediately felt his equilibrium shift and he didn’t like it. He took a breath, still gripping the railing tightly, and placed his other foot on the ice. He wobbled a little, but once he angled his feet the way YouTube tutorial videos had showed him to, he stopped slipping.

He felt his eyes widen as he realised he was standing on the ice perfectly still. People skated past him, paying him no mind, and he smiled a bit. Celebrate the little victories and all. Next, he had to actually move. That was the hard part. He slowly loosened his grip on the rail, his heartrate spiking as he let go completely. His anxiety kicked in but he did his best to ignore it and remember the techniques from the videos.

The first step was to shift his right foot forward at an angle, and then push back at the opposite angle. Or something like that. He kept his eyes trained on his feet as he slid his right foot forward, and then pushed back. He gasped as he suddenly glided forward. He slid smoothly over the ice only—what now?!

In his surprise he completely forgot the next step and before he knew it the inertia faded, and he was left standing on the ice with just one foot. When he placed his right foot back down, he forgot to do it at an angle, and then he was falling. He had the sense to throw his hands out to catch himself before his forehead cracked against the ice, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt.

He groaned, falling back on his ass to sit on the ice as he brushed bits of ice off of his gloves. He felt the frustration wash over him and he did his best not to look too childish as he expressed said frustration. Thankfully, he was right next to the railing still, so he pulled himself up. He angled his feet right again, and took a few deep breaths. Okay, he could do this.

All he had to do was remember what to do after the initial push off. He tried to remember the video tutorials, but they started to blur together in his head. He groaned again, pushed his bangs up under his beanie, and decided to just do the same thing he did with his right foot with his left foot, only mirrored. He should’ve taken dance in high school.

The first push went well again, and gave Soobin some confidence for the second push off. He was sure there was fancy terminology for what he was doing, but he had no idea. He lowered his right foot before the glide stopped and then pushed off with his left foot. His eyes widened comically as it worked and his speed and distance increased at once.

He felt his lips turn up in a surprised and excited smile and he got the urge to cheer as he repeated the movement with his right foot. He was skating! He wasn’t going very fast and he wasn’t the most coordinated, but he was moving and not falling over! He would take it as a win. It was fun too, gliding over the ice at a faster speed than walking or running. He totally understood the appeal now. He hoped one day he could skate as fast as Taehyun or Beomgyu, to the point where it was almost mindless.

However, in his excitement and haste, he didn’t pay attention to where he was going, and when he looked up, he paled as he saw another person headed straight towards him. They yelled at him and gestured for him to move, but Soobin panicked. He didn’t know how to change directions yet. He froze—no pun intended—and went to grab the railing but it was too far away. He tried to communicate that he was just a beginner, he didn’t know how to swerve on ice, but it was too late.

The person made a sharp turn to avoid colliding head-on with Soobin, but their shoulders still hit and while the other person had the skill to catch themselves and not fall, Soobin didn’t. He toppled to the side, which was kind of scary, and Soobin’s elbow hit the ice with a sickening crunch. It wasn’t enough to cause a break, but the pain still rippled up Soobin’s arm and he cried out.

He was directly in the path of the other skaters, and he panicked again, his anxiety spiking and skin going cold as he tried to move out of the way. Only, every time he tried to stand, his skates just slipped, and because he was lying sideways it was harder for him to gain any traction.

Everyone just skated around him, not bothering to help, and Soobin was starting to feel embarrassed on top of hurt. His cheeks burned as he felt a lump grow in his throat and he rubbed his elbow as he sat up and tried to pull his legs back in front of him. This was mortifying. And he had been doing so well.

“Take my hand.”

Soobin’s head shot up and he had to blink a few times because the sunlight was very bright. “Huh?” he replied dumbly, still not able to see who was speaking to him. He heard a chuckle, and then the person stepped in front of Soobin enough to block out the sun and Soobin’s eyes widened. The person standing in front of him was absolutely gorgeous.

He had faded pink hair held away from his face with a headband, cherub-shaped cheekbones, and cat-like eyes. His lips were turned up in a smile, and Soobin swallowed nervously. The boy wiggled his fingers, drawing Soobin’s attention to his outstretched hand. He hesitated—the boy didn’t look that strong—but then accepted the offer. He placed his hand in the boy’s and was shocked when the boy gripped back firmly and lifted him right up. He was a lot stronger than he appeared, it seemed.

“Thank you,” Soobin said quietly, shy. It wasn’t often beautiful men were helping pull Soobin up off the ground. As he stood, the boy didn’t let go, making sure he was balanced. They were around the same height, Soobin a little taller, and the boy was wearing white, pristine ice skates. He met Soobin’s eyes and smiled wider. “Do you want me to guide you to the exit?” he asked, no trace of judgement in his tone.

Soobin looked over at where the exit was, all the way on the other side of the rink, and a sense of dread crept up on him. However, the stranger seemed to notice, and gave Soobin’s hand a squeeze. “Don’t worry, I won’t let you fall,” he assured. Soobin blushed at that, looking back at him, and then nodded. “Okay,” he replied quietly. The boy flashed a smile again, and then took Soobin’s other hand. “Just relax, and let me pull you, okay?” he instructed.

Soobin was a little apprehensive, but the boy didn’t seem concerned at all, so he just nodded again and held the boy’s hands tightly. The boy waited a beat, and then started to slowly skate backwards, pulling Soobin with him. Soobin felt himself tense at first, but he forced his muscles to relax, and the boy must have felt it, because he gave him a stunning smile in return. “I saw you practicing,” he said, using the moment to start a conversation.

His comment made Soobin sputter though, blushing beet red and looking down at his feet moving smoothly over the ice. The boy’s feet moved effortlessly, in a way that Soobin hadn’t seen in any of the videos he had watched. “All of my friends can skate, but I just can’t seem to figure it out,” he replied, keeping his eyes down. The boy’s hands were steady in his, and part of Soobin wished neither of them were wearing gloves.

“You’ll get the hang of it. Just keep getting back up,” the boy said, and when Soobin looked up, he gave him a wink. Or, it was supposed to be a wink. He kind of just blinked, but it was still cute. Soobin just gave him a small smile in return. He always got flustered in front of beautiful people, but this boy was something entirely different.

“I’m Yeonjun,” he suddenly said. Soobin locked eyes with him again—the boy had a ridiculously intense gaze—and he cleared his throat before replying. “I’m Soobin.” The boy, Yeonjun, smiled again. Before he could say anything else, though, they arrived at the exit, and Soobin sighed in relief. Yeonjun chuckled, helping Soobin off the ice. When he was on solid, dry land, Yeonjun finally let go of his hands. Soobin instantly missed the contact.

He turned to face Yeonjun, who had exited too and was looking at Soobin gently. “Thank you, Yeonjun-ssi,” Soobin thanked, bowing a bit. Yeonjun shook his head, waving a hand in the air. “No problem,” he said. It was awkward for a minute, both of them smiling at each other, and Soobin wished he could find an excuse to keep talking to this Yeonjun, but he was tired and his body was aching and he really wanted a hot shower.

“Do you want to split a hot chocolate?” Yeonjun suddenly asked. Soobin’s eyes widened, and he found himself nodding before he could really even decide. Fuck a shower, a cute boy wanted to get hot chocolate with him. Priorities, and shit.

Yeonjun’s answering smile was so adorable it almost made Soobin lose his balance. But he didn’t, and Yeonjun waited until he was sitting on a bench to go over to the little food cart, still in his skates. Soobin watched him for a moment, admiring the boy’s slender shape. He looked away before he could be caught staring. He untied his skates and pulled them off, sighing in relief again as he pulled on his sneakers.

By the time he had his shoes on and had returned the skates, Yeonjun had two paper cups of steaming hot chocolate. He gave Soobin the prettiest smile as they sat back down on the bench. Soobin accepted the hot chocolate, wrapping his gloved fingers around it. “How much do I owe you?” he asked. Yeonjun grinned at him over the cup, taking a sip. “It’s on me,” he replied.

Soobin’s eyes widened and he shook his head. “I can’t let you do that, Yeonjun-ssi,” he replied. Yeonjun giggled, nose scrunching up adorably, and wow he was pretty. Pretty _and_ nice. Very sociable. Definitely a lot more extroverted than Soobin. “It’s fine, Soobin. And call me hyung,” he replied. Soobin’s brows rose and he swallowed his drink of hot chocolate. “You’re older than me?” he asked.

Yeonjun hummed and nodded, carefully setting his cup down and leaning over to untie his own skates. “I was behind you when you paid for your ticket. Saw you flash your student ID for the discount,” he explained. Soobin blinked a few times, before just nodding and lifting his cup to his lips again. Soobin was a senior at university, which meant that Yeonjun had already graduated. Or he never went, Soobin had no idea. But he found that he wanted to know.

“Are you a professional skater?” he asked instead. Yeonjun choked a bit on his drink, bursting into giggles as he wiped his mouth. It shouldn’t have been as attractive as it was, but Soobin tracked the move regardless. Yeonjun shook his head, looking down at his professional grade skates. “No, but I am a professional dancer. The two are very similar, so I invested in some nice skates so I could be more comfortable,” he expounded.

Soobin nodded along. It made sense, Yeonjun definitely had a dancer’s body. And a performer’s personality. Honestly, part of Soobin started to wonder if Yeonjun was actually an idol and Soobin was too much of a nerd to realise. He thought about asking, but decided against it. It didn’t matter who Yeonjun was or what he did. He was nice, pretty, and he appeared to enjoy talking to Soobin. Soobin wouldn’t question it.

“Maybe you could teach me how to skate sometime,” he said, jokingly. Only Yeonjun lit up, eyebrows flying over his forehead as he grinned almost maniacally. He nodded his head so fast and grabbed Soobin’s wrist. “I’d love to! I’m here almost every day, so just…wait, how about I give you my number?”

Soobin felt like he had whiplash. This boy moved _fast_. Not even twenty minutes of conversation and Yeonjun was already giving out his number. But again, Soobin was going with it. Yeonjun dug out his phone, pressed the screen a few times, and then eagerly placed it into Soobin’s hands. “That way we can organise a time and everything,” he reasoned. Soobin giggled a bit, and punched in his number.

He gave Yeonjun his phone back, and then finished the rest of his hot chocolate. “I was only joking, hyung, you don’t actually have to teach me—.”

“I want to,” Yeonjun cut him off. He moved a bit closer then, smile turning into something more akin to a smirk. “Plus, it gives me an excuse to spend more time with you.”

Soobin felt his cheeks burn furiously at that, and he had to look away, Yeonjun’s smugness becoming too intense for him. His heart jackhammered in his chest, and he was glad he had gloves on, because he knew his palms were sweaty. He never reacted well to flirting, but he discovered that he wasn’t disgusted by Yeonjun’s advances, but was in fact attracted to them. He wasn’t used to having someone he found attractive flirt with him. Usually, all it ever came to was Soobin admiring from afar or having to turn down people he didn’t like.

But Yeonjun was right up in his space, gauging every second of Soobin’s reaction, and while it made Soobin flustered, he kind of liked the attention. He kind of liked _Yeonjun._

“Why do you want to spend more time with me, hyung?” he asked, batting his eyelashes because two could play at this game. Soobin wasn’t that good, but he did manage to make Yeonjun blush a bit. The smug look was still there, but it appeared that Yeonjun was happy to hear Soobin flirt back a little. The elder hummed, tilting his head a bit and resting a hand on Soobin’s thigh. “Because you’re just so _cute_ ,” he whispered.

Soobin was so, _so_ fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> ...part two?


End file.
